


The Couple That Match Together Stay Together

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Thor loves matching couples stuff, so Bruce gets him the perfect anniversary gift





	The Couple That Match Together Stay Together

Matching Thor is something Bruce has long gotten used to.

It started back when they had first been dating. Thor would make sure they both wore the same scarf of a cold day and would deny buying the same exact scarf Bruce had when Bruce brought it up, his big smile giving away the truth.

It had only escalated from there.

When Thor and Bruce bought an apartment together, Thor’s housewarming gift to his boyfriend were a pair of matching coffee mugs, both with smiles painted on and little open arms so that when slid together it looked like they were hugging.

Bruce hadn’t meant to get so attached to the stupid mugs, but he had and now they were used every day.

And even though matching couples things were Thor’s thing, he eventually had Bruce going along with it too. Hell, even their wedding rings matched.

Which is why, when Bruce saw the slippers at the store for what was supposed to be just a simple coffee run, he bought them instantly.

Their anniversary was in one week and Bruce knew they would be the perfect gift.

On the day of their anniversary, Bruce padded into the kitchen where Thor was making breakfast, in a pair of slippers shaped like his husbands face.

Thor’s face was lumpy and misshapen, his fluffy jawline was too pronounced and the wings of his helmet were lopsided, but Bruce couldn’t have been more happy with them.

“Good morning,” greeted Thor, pressing a kiss to Bruce’s temple and handing him one of the two hugging mugs. “Happy anniversary.” He grinned and looked Bruce up and down, staring when his eyes reached what Bruce was wearing on his feet. “My heart, you know I love you and everything you do, but for the love of the gods, what are you wearing on your feet?”

Bruce wiggled his toes, making slipper Thor’s face scrunch up. “What, these?” He asked innocently, grinning ear to ear. “It’s you, can’t you tell?”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Where in the world did you get those?”

“They had them when I went to go pick up more coffee,” Bruce told him. “And I have a pair for you too!”

“Dearest, I—“

Thor shut up as Bruce produced a pair of Hulk slippers from behind his back. “Happy anniversary honey.”

Thor’s eyes twinkled the way they did when he loved something, and he took the slippers from Bruce to put them on.

“They’re _terrible_ ,” he giggled, moving his toes so the Hulk head moved. “I love them.” He kissed Bruce on the mouth, their lips slotting together perfectly. “I love _you_.”

Thor wiggled his toes again. “And we _match_!” He was positively gleeful.

“Well yeah.” Bruce took his hand. “That’s, like, our _thing_.”

Thor took Bruce’s face in his free hand and kissed him again, deeper this time. “Thank you for my gift. I shall treasure them forever.” Knowing Thor, he really would.

“Now go sit down! I made you your favorite for breakfast and I don’t want it to get cold.” Thor gently shooed Bruce away, but not after giving him another kiss.

It was going to be a wonderful anniversary. 


End file.
